fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Severa
Not to be confused with the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones character, Selena. Serena (セレナ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. She is the daughter of Tiamo, and one of the characters from the future. She is one of few female Mercenaries, and the first one in a main series title, barring Reclassing. Serena can potentially be the sister of Marc. Profile Being compared to her "perfect" mother and later witnessing her mother's death left her with an inferiority complex and abandonment issues, causing her to be cold and harsh to the public; however, she still has a soft side, as demonstrated with her support conversations with Tiamo. She is confident in her cute looks and is willing to use them to her advantage. She is a potential sister of Marc. She is the biggest squanderer in the army. Her birthday is January 21st. In Game Base Stats *'Note': These are her default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Tiamo's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Serena's absolute base stats / 3 + Serena's class base stats |Mercenary |10 |8 |6 |1 |7 |6 |6 |6 |5 |5 | Weapon Saver Late Initiative | Sword - C | Steel Sword |} Supports Romantic Supports *Eudes *Jerome *Laurent *Azur *Chambray *Bredy *Marc (Male) *The Avatar (Male) (a Male Avatar can be her father) Other Supports *Tiamo *Serena's Father *The Avatar (Female) *Noir *Cynthia *Degel *Marc (Female) (Only if Marc is her sister or her daughter) Class Sets Base Classes *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Pegasus Avatar as Father *All possible female classes *Strategist - Promotes to Grandmaster She can inherit a Fighter,Warrior, Barbarian, or Berserker class skill. Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Dracoknight - Promotes to Dragonlord or Griffon Knight Virion as Father *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight *Dracoknight - Promotes to Dragonlord or Griffon Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Sort as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster She can inherit a Fighter and Barbarian related class skill. Kellam as Father *Knight *Thief *Cleric-Promotes to Battle Cleric or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Thief *Dracoknight Licht as Father *Cavalier *Archer *Mage Guire as Father *Thief *Myrmidon classes She can inherit a Fighter related skill. Donnel as Father *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric She can inherit a Fighter, Barbarian, or Villager related skills. Grego as Father *Myrmidon *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skill. Riviera as Father *Cleric *Mage Henri as Father *Thief *Troubadour She can inherit a Barbarian related class skills. Etymology The name Serena comes from a Late Latin name which was derived from Latin serenus meaning "clear, tranquil, serene", which is somewhat ironic given her harsh personality. In conjunction with her mother, their names refer to "love and peace". Gallery File:Selena (kakusei).jpg|Serena's portrait in Awakening. File:selena confession.jpg|Serena confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Serena (Yukata CG DLC).png|Serena in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Serena Hero FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Serena as a Hero. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters